I will never forget you
by simplyfierceandfearlessMiharu
Summary: "My life is truly incomplete without Sakuno Ryuuzaki." - First One Shot. Reviews please! Ryosaku!


**I will never forget you ***

Hello! :-) The author of Saved Life is now writing a fan fiction for 'Prince of Tennis' =)) Yeah, well I got this idea before I went to sleep. Hihi. I put it on my cellphone Ü Anywayyyys, this is a one-shot

**Disclaimer:** I honestly do not own 'Prince of Tennis'

**Sakuno's Point of View**

It has been two months since Ryoma-kun left for America. I cried after he left, I don't know why, but suddenly, tears were just running down my cheeks. I don't know why I cried. We weren't even together. There's no reason for a nothing like me to cry. He doesn't even care about me. He doesn't even notice me. Then why am I crying like this?

I looked up into the sky and closed my eyes as I let tears run down my face. "Why am I crying like this? I don't need too. He doesn't see me as someone important in his life." I kept saying those words. It hurt me even more whenever I say it repeatedly.

My phone rang and saw from the caller ID that it was my grandmother.

"Moshi-moshi, Obaa-chan."

"Sakuno? Where are you? I called the house and no one answered. You are still not home?"

"Gomen, Obaa-chan. Tomo-chan asked me to stay in school for awhile. I'll go home now."

"Hurry up, Sakuno. Its almost dark. Take Care."

"Hai, arigatou, baa-chan."

Sakuno sighed. She lied to her grandmother again. She just didn't want to go home. She just wanted to stay there for awhile. Cry, think, cry.

– – – – – –

It was really late now, I didn't notice the time earlier. I was walking home alone, absent-minded. Still thinking about Ryoma-kun. Thinking about everything that went wrong after he left. I really missed Ryoma-kun. I cannot deny the fact that I was and still am madly in love with the tennis prodigy. It is obvious to everyone in school. Even Ryoma-kun himself knows it. Still, he chooses tennis. I cannot blame him if he is engaged to playing tennis and treats like I am invisible in his eyes. But, it was just hard to accept the truth that I am never gonna be anyone in Ryoma-kun's life unless I do good in tennis.

I crossed the street, not knowing that there's a truck that seemed to have lost its break. I was dumbstruck as it was still running towards me. After that, everything went black for me.

**Ryoma's Point of View**

My eyes widened at the sight. I saw the truck hit her. It was like the whole world stopped. I didn't know what to do. All I did was run towards her, hold her in my arms and cradle her like a child. I can't help it, tears were now falling. It was unusual for me to react like this. I would probably not care if I just got the news. But seeing the exact thing happen. Seeing her die broke my heart.

I knew I felt something for that brunette, I just didn't know it was this strong. Sakuno Ryuuzaki is the first and only girl who caught my eye. The way she plays tennis, her long-braided hair, her lack of skills in English, everything about her, I loved it.

"Ryoma-kun.. Y-You c-came b-back."

She was struggling really hard in talking to me. I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I stood up and ran towards the nearest hospital.

"Don't talk, Sakuno. I want you to live. You can't leave, Sakuno."

"R-Ryoma-kun.. I l-love y-you..."

"Sakuno, I love you too. Promise me you won't ever leave like this!"

Sakuno couldn't take it anymore. Tears were falling from her eyes. Blood dripping from her mouth. She leaned her head onto my chest. I stopped running. Held her in my arms. She smiled at me, her last smile. And it was all over for her.. for us. I bowed my head, hid my eyes as I cried.

I stood up, ran to the hospital even if I know its too late. I couldn't do anything but run, hold her in my arms, and yes, cry. When I reached the hospital, I let them take her in one room, I did not bother to look. I flipped my phone and dialed Coach Ryuuzaki's number.

"Moshi-moshi, Coach."

"Echizen, why did you call?"

"Its about Sakuno."

"What? Why? What happened to my granddaughter?"

"She's gone, Coach. I'm really sorry. She was hit by a car and I didn't do anything. I tried to run her to the hospital. But it was too late. I'm sorry Coach."

"You don't need to say sorry, Ryoma. I will come there right away. I will let the team go there so they can accompany you. Goodbye now. See you there."

The line was cut by Coach Ryuuzaki. I noticed her voice breaking, though trying not to. I looked up at the ceiling, trying to forget the traumatizing event that took the love of my life's life. I kept thinking in my head that it is my fault. I saw her crossing, I also noticed the truck's speed couldn't be controlled anymore. Still, I didn't do anything. I blame myself for everything that happened. Honestly, I went back here in Japan just for her. _Sakuno Ryuuzaki. My one and only love_.

"Ryoma!" I turned around only to find the team captain with the rest of the team standing as they looked at the in shock.

"Captain. I'm sorry, it's my fault why this happened to her. Its my fault why she's no longer here."

"It is not your fault Ryoma. You are not the one who is driving the vehicle. You are not the one who killed Coach's granddaughter."

"Yeah, Tezuka's right, Echizen. Its not you're fault. Now, where is she?" Fuji-sempai asked me.

"They took her to some room. I don't know where."

"Ne, Echizen, you can go home for awhile to change if you want. Its okay. We can wait for Coach Ryuuzaki and you can come back later." Eiji-sempai suggested.

"No. I'll stay here and wait. I'll just go buy ponta."

I walked to the canteen without waiting for their reply. I did not care about the world right now. The girl inside one of those many rooms here in this hospital, is the one who caught my heart. Its sad I only admitted it once she's no longer here to hear it many times.

I can honestly say that I have felt something for the twin-braided brunette before. Though, I didn't notice it earlier, I swear there was something in her that made my heart jump. My head is filled with thoughts of Sakuno. My life is truly incomplete without Sakuno Ryuuzaki. Whenever she makes me lunch, I feel so relief that I knew a girl like her. That a girl like her liked me. I was so thankful to God that He let me meet someone like her.

I punched the wall infront of me, hoping it wouldn't break. I let tears come out so they wouldn't be stuck in my eyes. I cursed over and over, I knew it wouldn't do anything. But it made me feel like some parts of the sadness I am currently feeling is being let out.

"Oi. That won't help you, Ryoma." My father had butted in.

"Baka. I know. I don't care."

"Go back there. You can see her now."

I ran quickly to the room where she was put. I stepped slowly as I tried not to open the covers. I was still not ready to see this. But still, Sakuno, I need to see her.

I slowly took off the covers seeing a more paler Sakuno. I gave her a peck on her forehead. I looked at her, didn't let my eyes leave her.

"Sakuno, I love you, Sakuno Ryuuzaki. I will miss you. I will love you forever. It will never change." I said as I locked her dead body in my arms.

**A week later**

Its been a week since Sakuno's death. I could still not accept it. I still blame myself for what happened. I have been locking myself in my room for six days. On the seventh day, I wanted to see her. Today will be the last day of her funeral. And tomorrow, she will be buried seven feet below land surface. How will I be able to cope up with life?

I went to her wake, finding the whole team inside. I sat beside Momo-sempai. I stared blankly at the coffin in front of me. Inside that coffin lay Sakuno Ryuuzaki. The brunette who caught my heart. The one who promised to not leave me.

"Ryoma, would you like to see her?"

I stood up, walked towards the coffin and saw _her_. I touched the glass that was covering her. While locking myself for six days, I realized how much I hurt her for ignoring her. How much I love her. Forever, I would love her forever. I swear never to forget her. Sakuno Ryuuzaki will forever be in my heart.

_**END.**_

GRAMMAR AND SPELLING CORRECTIONS! SORRY!


End file.
